wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
*Luciola*
Luciola was a female HiveWing soilder in the Tree Wars. She is my entry in the couples contest. Note: I'll add an infobox later... 'Appearence' Luciola was odd looking, that was one thing for sure. Her scales were mainly honey yellow with dark grey stripes (which were of uneven sizes, shapes and distances apart). Around her neck was a thick patch of goldish-red scales, resembling the colour of a luciola's 'neck plate'. Her eyes are large and bright, coloured light amber. Besides her left eye are three black scales. A long, skinny scar trails along the side of her cheek. Her teeth are rather sharp, her horns are rather short. The spines that trail down her back are charcoal grey. Luciola's underscales are dark grey, matching the tip of her tail. Her wings are what set her apart from most other HiveWings. Her wing 'membrane' is transparent, like all HiveWings, but it is so heavily tinted black that you would not notice that they are see-through from a distance. The structure of her wings are practically every colour a HiveWing can be, yellow, orange, red and black. She is rather small and compact in build. Luciola's arms and legs well muscled, her tail short and chunky. Tiny, almost invisible scars appear all over her body from training. She doesn't have any of the natural powers her tribe can have. 'Personality' Luciola was a bright and bubbly dragon. She was optimistic, happy, extroverted, and confident. She was rarely seen without a massive grin plastered on her odd looking face. She LOVED helping dragons. She was always extremely enthusiastic, often to her superiors' dismay. "Hey sir!" "Would you like me to help, sir?" "Oooh, I can do that for you!" "Hi, I'm Luciola!" ''were some of the phrases her colleagues had to deal with. Yes, she was annoying, and yes, she was a hindrance, but in her mind she wa Sby doing the best she could to please everyone. While Luciola may have lacked academic intellect, she was still quite smart in other aspects. She was extremely observant, for example, which was quite useful for her profession as a soilder. She had instinct, she could often tell when something was a miss, which surprised many others. She was quite quick witted and strategic, two qualities that were often overlooked by dragons who thought she was hopeless at war. 'Curiosity killed the cat' a common phrase Luciola could have learnt a lot from. She was always asking questions, and got distracted quite often (leading to her being in quite a few tough situations). She never was great at focusing, or holding her tounge to be honest. In school, she sometimes got in trouble for always speaking and impulsively saying things. She never seemed to run out of energy. She could outrun most her aquaintances. Of course, her energetic nature was also a flaw, she got restless, especially when sitting for a while. And honest and loyal, hard workig soilder.... well, her loyalty may have been questionable... She valued it very high, it almost broke her heart when she betrayed her tribe. She was loyal to the end, but put those she loved above it. Luciola was patriotic and free-spirited. She wanted to do the best she could, she wanted to help her tribe. Letting go one LeafWing couldn't have hurt anyway. 'Biography' Luciola had just graduated from St Blowfly's Academy of Military, she had been a bit older than most her fellow graduates, as she had failed her courses numerous times. Nonetheless, Luciola was excited to begin fighting for her tribe. Of course, she wasn't put on the front lines straight away, there were plenty of other more experienced HiveWing soldiers, and the war was new. No need to waste new fighters. Luciola was sent to question a LeafWing prisioner named Whitebeam. Luciola found that Whitebeam was grumpy, pessimistic, and he was not about to give up any important information about the LeafWings. Her fellow HiveWing soilders suggested torturing Whitebeam, but Luciola was quick to refuse. Even opposing forces didn't deserve pain. After a while, conversations sparked up between Luciola and Whitebeam, not about war, but about other things, like family and hobbies. She had never hated the LeafWing, but now she felt that if they were in another situation that didn't involve wanting each other dead, they could have been good friends. In between her time spent with Whitebeam, Luciola was finally able to go out and fight. She soon discovered violence wasn't her thing. She was too hesitant, she felt guilty when she hurt the dragons on the other side. But then again, she couldn't ignore the amazing feeling of helping her tribe. She loved how the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she felt energised, she felt invincible. It was only upon impact that she realised she had fallen in love. She realised it wasn't indigestion that made her stomach stir when she saw Whitebeam. She realised it wasn't his dark humor that caused her to grin when she spoke to him. She realised her feelings weren't platonic like she had originally thought. Luciola had fallen for the enemy. And the enemy had fallen for her. Luciola found herself in a forbidden romance. Against all better judgement, she went with it. She began planning Whitebeam's escape. She hated the suddenrealisation that she was betraying her tribe, her friends, her family, yet whenever she thought about Whitebeam, she felt that everything would be alright. She told Whitebeam her plan. Luciola had gone on a scouting trip and had strayed from the group, and succeded in finding an abandoned hut. She could escape there with Whitebeam, they could live together. Luciola broke the bars of the cell. All of a sudden, alarms were sounding around them. HiveWing guards ran over to the area. One of them, Luciola's cousin Skimmer, pulled her behind him, apparently trying to protect her. She realised the guards thought that Whitebeam had escaped and was trying to attack her. Another guard raised his stinger, about to stab Whitebeam with it. As the guard striked, Luciola leapt in the way, shielding Whitebeam. She felt the stinger plunge into her chest. She heard Whitebeam softly muttering a series of 'no's as he wrapped his arms around her. She died in her beloved's arm. 'Relationships' Wip 'Trivia' Wip 'Gallery''' Wip Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)